Once Upon A Time
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: When Ino, the reluctant princess of Konohagakure, is kidnapped by demons, who else can rescue her but an equally reluctant prince?


When I was just a little girl

My momma used to tuck me into bed

And she'd read me a story

It always was about a Princess in distress

And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory

I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be

Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free

I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side

Don't want to depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myself

Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind

Who's not afraid to show that he loves me

Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am

Don't need nobody taking care of me

I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me

When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free

I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side

Don't want to depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myself

I can slay, my own dragons

I can dream, my own dreams

My knight in shining armour is me

So I'm gonna set me free

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free

I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side

Don't want to depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myself

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free

I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side

Don't want to depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myself

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free

I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side

Don't want to depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myself

-Cinderella, Play

* * *

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Konohagakure, the king Hatake Kakashi had two beautiful daughters. His youngest, Sakura, had eyes as green as the sea and long hair like the blossoms of the cherry tree, always held back by her golden tiara. She was, in Kakashi's eyes, sweet and soft spoken, not wishing ill on any. She oftentimes wore long, frilly dresses of light pink or grass green.

All in all, the perfect princess.

His eldest, Ino, had eyes the color of the sky and long hair as golden as the sun. However, unlike her sister…

"No, no no!"

Ino bolted down the castle hallways, hair dripping, towel wrapped around her body. Reaching the end of the hall, she quickly glanced to her sides, realizing she was trapped.

"Now, Ino-hime," the servant said, taking a careful step forward. "Just calm down and return to your chambers."

Ino shook her head quickly, sending droplets of water flying. "No! I refuse!"

"Ino, we've been over this for the past few weeks now! It's just a dress."

"Exactly!"

The servant groaned, holding a hand to her forehead. "Fine. Go around the castle naked. Don't expect clothing from _me_."

Ino stuck out her tongue as the servant walked away before disappearing down a side hall with a tiny, narrow staircase. Emerging a few minutes later in the kitchen area, she poked her head out, glancing around to see if anyone was near. Seeing no one, she pranced out of her hiding spot and padded out the kitchen exit, finding herself in the backcourt.

Looking up from his duties, weapons master Asuma saw the towel-clad princess and groaned. Standing, he called to the girl and waved her over to him.

"Really," he said as she approached. "You should just wear the dresses instead of running down four flights of stairs every day."

Ino merely grinned and followed him to the weapon storage where she had a leather tunic and leggings hidden away. Changing into them, with Asuma turned about, she said, "Is there any possibility of sword training today?"

"No. Your father found out the other day when _someone_ failed to remember to use her healing arts. I almost got thrown out of here!"

"Oops," Ino said, gently sticking her tongue between her teeth. Fishing out a pair of boots, she yanked them on and said, "But you're still here and that's all that counts!"

Asuma groaned and turned about as Ino walked out of the storage room. "No, that's _not_ all that counts. This is the only place I can stay. If I'm kicked out of here, I have no where to go."

"Oh, I'm certain there are some nice dwarves around here that would be oh so happy to put up with a weapons master," Ino replied with a grin.

Asuma just groaned and put his hand to his forehead. "Just go back to the castle before you get into even more trouble."

* * *

"Ino-neesan," Sakura hissed as Ino stepped back into her and her sister's chambers. "Just where did you go after the bath? Daddy was throwing a fit!"

"I'm ever so sure he was," Ino merely said, walking to her beau to find something to tie back her hair with.

Sakura pouted and sat down on the bed, fisting her hands in her skirt. "You're almost seventeen and you _still_ haven't chosen a suitor. Not to mention you've been skipping your classes."

"Only the ones that are completely useless."

"They are not useless! Every princess must know where her place is in the family, both before and after she takes a husband."

Ino ignored her sister and continued with, "And you're only a few months younger than me and you haven't chosen a suitor yet, either."

Sakura gaped for a few moments before blushing and saying, "That's only because we haven't organized something with the dragons or witches, yet. After all, if I'm to be rescued by Prince Sasuke, I need to have _something_ to be rescued from.

"And that's another thing! You haven't _once_ mentioned to Daddy how you wish to meet your husband." Sakura folded her arms across her chest and stuck her nose in the air. "He's been thinking about sending some trolls after you."

"Whatever," Ino grumbled, waving her sister off. "I'm going down to the kitchens to see if I can't get some new recipes from the chefs."

Sakura gaped as her sister left the room, leaving her by herself to fume.

* * *

Wooha! Chapter one done. And because I don't feel like being talkative, Nine! Do the disclaimer!

Nine: Angel doesn't own Naruto nor the song Cinderella by Play.

Angel: So, till next time!


End file.
